Tentación
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: El amor puede despertar todo tipo de pasiones y la pasión es capaz de hacer que el amor impere. One shot escrito para la actividad "Arma tu reto" de la página de Facebook: Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Nota** : Drabble escrito para la actividad **"Arma tu reto"** de la página de Facebook **"Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"**

* * *

 **Tentación**

* * *

La joven de diecisiete años pidió permiso para ir al baño. Sus padres hablaban tan a gusto con Bulma que casi no la escucharon y menos la vieron cuando tomó otro rumbo, lejos de su supuesto destino.

Atrevida como nunca, envalentonada por el amor y sentimientos nuevos que había descubierto por él, no tuvo miedo y subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, donde sabía que estaba. Habían hablado hace poco por teléfono y le había dicho que estaría por el fin de semana en la casa de sus padres, ella lamentó no poder escapar para visitarlo, ya que tenía demasiadas pruebas y debía estudiar, pero solo fue una mentira blanca para darle una sorpresa.

Sabía que su madre organizaría una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar a Trunks. ¿La razón? Bulma jamás necesitaba un motivo de peso para reunir a la gente que quería, y eso era favorable, porque sus padres jamás se perdían las fiestas en la Corporación Cápsula.

Se quitó los zapatos y corrió hasta la habitación de Trunks. Tuvo cuidado de no encontrarse con alguien, de lo contrario perdería la oportunidad de estar a solas con él.

Pese al miedo que la invadió por un segundo, abrió la puerta, entró y cerró de inmediato. No había tiempo que perder.

Su corazón acelerado se calmó ante la decepción de no encontrarlo. El televisor estaba encendido, pero no había rastros de él. Caminó hacia el baño, con la esperanza de sorprenderlo y ver su hermosa sonrisa cuando se miraran a los ojos.

Abrió la puerta y se asomó.

Nada.

Pero antes de abandonar el baño, sintió un escalofrío potente recorrer su espalda cuando la boca de Trunks besó su cuello.

Quiso voltear y abrazarlo, pero él se le adelantó y rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que posaba sus manos sobre las de él.

—Escondido —respondió con una sonrisa de lado. No mentía. En cuanto sintió su ki acercarse a la habitación se metió en el armario para sorprenderla. No era algo típico de él, pero con por ella hacía lo que fuese para enamorarla cada día más, tal y como él se sentía respecto a ella. ¿Cómo no amarla si era tan condenadamente perfecta?

Apoyó el mentón en el hombro derecho de Marron. El espejo de cuerpo completo del baño le dio la visión para contemplar el atuendo de la joven. Adoraba cuando lo visitaba vestida de colegiala, con la faldita escocesa, la blusa blanca arrugada que en su momento debió estar más ordenada y ahora tenía dos botones desabrochados.

—Eres hermosa —susurró contra su cuello y presionó un poco su cuerpo contra ella, embelesado por el aroma de su piel.

Marron vio por el reflejo del espejo como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas por las palabras y calor de Trunks. No creía ser hermosa, pero cuando él lo decía todo podía ser posible. Él era hermoso, él era perfecto y quería estar con ella. Aún no podía creerlo.

—Te extrañé —dijo feliz, mientras él besaba su cuello y movía su cabello suelto al otro extremo para pasar al otro hombro.

—Y yo a ti, no tienes idea cuánto. —Entonces no pudo resistir más.

La volteó para mirarla a los ojos y sonrió tal y como ella esperaba que sucediese cuando sus miradas se encontraran. Lo amaba tanto y aún no entendía cómo podía ser posible que él estuviese interesado por ella. En un comienzo pensó que solo se trataba de una broma, del capricho del niño guapo y rico, pero las llamadas diarias y mensajes de texto jamás cesaron, ni siquiera después de acceder salir con él. Ni siquiera ahora que llevaban seis meses juntos y a escondidas.

No perdió más el tiempo y la besó. Sabía que en cualquier momento la extrañarían y buscarían. Lo de ellos debía permanecer en secreto hasta que fuese mayor de edad y ella tuviese el valor de contarlo. Él no tenía miedo, sabía que quería estar con ella, pero respetaría su decisión… Sin tan solo Marron supiera todo el poder que tenía sobre él, pero era tan inocente que parecía no darse cuenta y eso lo enamoraba y excitaba más.

La jovencita lo abrazó, cerró los ojos y besó con la misma pasión de él. En un comienzo, cuando comenzaron los encuentros se sintió abrumada por el contacto y lo que la hacía sentir, después de todo, nunca había besado a nadie antes, no sabía nada al respecto y Trunks se había preocupado de respetar sus tiempos, pero claro, todo tenía un límite, incluso para ella.

Marron tomó las manos de Trunks que se encontraban en su rostro y las bajó hacia su cintura. El joven no opuso resistencia, lo único que deseaba era sentir su piel bajo esa ropa. Adoraba verla con su uniforme de colegio, pero el poder tenerla desnuda y toda para él era algo que le quitaba el sueño desde antes de comenzar la relación.

Los besos sonoros continuaron, a ratos, ella alejaba un poco la boca para tomar aire y gemir. Sus mejillas rojas, sus labios hinchados y ojos hermosos continuaron acabando con el control que majestuosamente Trunks había llevado por tanto tiempo. Marron tenía que hacer muy poco para despertar ese lado fiero, el instinto saiyajin que arrasaría con todo, y hoy, lo estaba haciendo.

Trunks no fue consciente de sus actos. En un momento la besaba y al otro segundo ya estaban en la cama, con medio cuerpo sobre ella, y una pierna se posó entre las de ellas hasta que se separaron lo suficiente para recibirlo por completo.

Sin apartarse de su boca, bajó una de las manos para acariciar su pierna, apretó su piel y se contuvo para no dejar marcas que más tarde no sabría cómo explicar, pero esta vez se permitió ir más allá y subir hasta quedar bajo la falda que soñaba con locura poder arrancar algún día. La chica se detuvo un momento para mirarlo a los ojos, Trunks hizo lo mismo, y creyó que lo detendría por ir demasiado rápido, pero una vez más, Marron lo sorprendió y con una mano desabotonó su blusa blanca.

Uno a uno. Trunks no perdió vista de ningún botón y como la delicada mano iba bajando para separarlos y finalmente abrir la delicada prenda.

Era más que hermosa, era perfecta, la piel de su abdomen, su ombligo, el lindo sujetador blanco con cintas rosas que lucía como ropa interior de niña; sus pequeños pechos. Todo, absolutamente todo.

Entonces la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Lucía tan nerviosa y a la vez decidida que se sorprendió de lo mucho que había cambiado. La primera vez que se besaron no hizo mucho, e incluso le hizo pensar que no había interés en ella, pero era Marron, la joven siempre había sido introvertida y eso fue una de las cosas que llamó su atención porque estaba seguro que había mucho más que eso y no se había equivocado.

Se separó de su boca y bajó a su abdomen. Lo recorrió con suaves besos mientras una mano acariciaba su pierna, por debajo de la falda, sin llegar aún a su ropa interior que seguramente era igual de infantil que el sujetador.

Marron se mordió el labio para no hacer ruido. Perdió la mirada en el techo del cuarto de Trunks, pero en realidad no miraba nada, incluso el sonido del televisor había quedado atrás. Sentía la piel caliente y su corazón acelerado y más aún cuando él se alejó un poco para quitarse la camiseta. Estiró los brazos para recibirlo y acarició su cabello.

Volvieron a besarse, más fuerte, más brusco. Esta vez, Trunks entre sus piernas movió las caderas para que se frotaran contra las de ellas. Estaba desesperado, ardiendo en deseos de tenerla ya, pero en medio de otro beso, la chica abrió la boca y habló.

—Te amo, Trunks.

Entonces el joven, terminó el beso y se separó de ella hasta sentarse a su lado, respiraba agitado y el cabello despeinado se había ido a sus ojos. Marron se sentó, sin entender qué había pasado, pero fue suficiente para que la vergüenza regresara y debiera cubrir su cuerpo con la blusa.

—Eres hermosa —dijo en un susurro. Estiró la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—¿Qué pasó?... Pensé que… —No pudo continuar. Se sintió tan insegura que creyó que no era lo que él quería. Y Trunks lo notó.

—No, Marron, no te pongas triste y no pienses cosas que no son. —La tomó del mentón y dio un apretado beso, luego de eso, con delicadeza y ambas manos, se dedicó a abrochar cada botón, que ella con suma valentía se había atrevido a desabotonar—. Lo que más quiero en el mundo es estar contigo, pero no es el momento oportuno—. No quería un polvo a la rápida por temor a ser descubiertos. De esos había tenido muchos con muchas. Con ella debía ser especial.

Porque la amaba.

Lo miró mientras la ayudaba con la ropa. Era tan bello.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para estar a solas y cómodos. Tiempo es lo que más tenemos —dijo con una sonrisa que Marron no pudo evitar responder con otra.

Se alertaron al escuchar las voces de sus madres por el pasillo. Evidentemente buscaban a Marron que se había ausentado demasiado para solo ir al baño y la dueña de casa le decía que le preguntaría a Trunks si la había visto.

La chica se puso nerviosa y no supo que hacer, pero Trunks le tapó la boca con un beso, la tomó de la cintura y sin aviso salió por la ventana del balcón, justo a tiempo, de lo contrario los hubieran encontrado a ambos con la ropa revuelta y él sin camiseta.

Los dos, intentando resistir las risas que acompañaron al miedo de ser descubiertos, llegaron al patio trasero de la casa. En cuanto tocaron tierra, Trunks le arregló el cabello, la falda y la blusa.

—Listo. Como nueva.

Ella hizo lo mismo con su cabello lila.

—Perfecto.

Trunks miró a todos lados antes de volver a besarla.

—Ve a la cocina. Nos vemos más tarde. Supongo que mi madre me va hacer una fiesta.

—Así es, y de noche, cuando todos estén pasados de copas, podemos escaparnos —susurró. No se atrevía a decir ese tipo de cosas en voz alta, pero a él le encantó.

—A ti te hace muy mal juntarte conmigo. —Le besó las manos, la boca y la dejó ir. La observó hasta que la perdió de vista.

—Te encanta meterte en problemas, igual que tu madre.

El joven volteó asustado al escuchar la voz de su padre. Por la ropa se notaba que había llegado recién de su viaje de entrenamiento que suele hacer cada cierto tiempo.

—¡Papá! —exclamó sorprendido. No supo con qué excusarse y el estar con el torso desnudo no ayudaba mucho.

Vegeta no le dijo nada. Simplemente gruñó y se fue a su cuarto, moría en deseos por una ducha.

Trunks sopló con fuerza. Al menos había sido su padre quien los descubrió, no su mamá, de lo contrario hubiera tenido que explicar mucho, lo cual no había problema, quería de verdad a Marron, pero por decisión de ella no le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Goten, y eso sí que era difícil.

Nadie podía quitarle la sonrisa del rostro. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así y lo mejor es que a la noche volverían a tener tiempo para estar juntos.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Bueno, aquí está mi one shot para el reto de la página. Espero que les haya gustado a las fans de esta pareja. Trunks es quien me cuesta más escribir, pero me encanta Marron y la dupla que hacen, así que me animé a hacerlo. Como dije el otro día, soy una ignorante en el tema y me baso en lo que he leído de mi querida Schala, así que ojala no la haya decepcionado.

Este one shot, va dedicado para ti n.n, **Schali** , con mucho cariño.

Muchas gracias a las que pasen a leer y dejen comentario.

Miles de besos,

Dev.

05/02/2017.


End file.
